headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul
The Walking Dead Paul was an African American male, who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He was a survivor of the zombie outbreak and took up residence in the town of Woodbury, which was under the leadership of a man known as the Governor. Paul served as one of the Governor's soldiers and was one of those who accompanied the Governor on a massive assault on the West Georgia Correctional Facility. After the group was forced to retreat, they stopped to rest, at which point several of the Woodbury residents, including Paul, expressed their displeasure of being manipulated into killing people. Enraged by this seeming act of betrayal, the Governor opened fire on the dissenters with an assault rifle. Paul was one of those who was shot and killed. Other characters * Paul - A gulanite miner on Defiance. * Paul Destine - Also known as Destiny; a Marvel Comics supervillain and foe of the Sub-Mariner. * Paul Emerson - A USAF officer featured on Stargate SG-1. * Paul Kendrick - An FBI assistant director seen on V. * Paul Rodman - A minor character featured in Swamp Thing comic books. Actors * Paul Bartel - Actor and director of Death Race 2000. * Paul Blake - Played Greedo in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * Paul Darrow - Played Kerr Avon in Blake's 7. * Paul Goddard - Played the role of Stark on the sci-fi series Farscape. * Paul Hampton - Played a Senator on the "Midnight on the Firing Line" episode of Babylon 5. * Paul McGann - Played the Eighth Doctor in the Doctor Who franchise. * Paul McGillion - Played Carson Beckett on Stargate Atlantis. * Paul Nicholson - Played Po Nudo in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Paul Rainville - Played famous tenor #2 in 2001: A Space Travesty. * Paul Richards - Played Mendez XXVI in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. * Paul Walker - Played Chris Johnston in Timeline. Production Crew * Paul Brown - Producer on Quantum Leap and The X-Files. * Paul Davidson - Comic book artist. * Paul Dehn - Screenwriter on Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. * Paul Donovan - Creator of the TV series Lexx. * Paul Gertz - Executive producer on Earth: Final Conflict. * Paul Martin Smith - Editor on Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * Paul Rabwin - Co-producer on The X-Files and Life on Mars. * Paul Sklar - Actor and stunt performer from Star Trek: Enterprise. * Paul Smith - A comic book graphic artist. * Paul Stanley - Director on episodes of The Outer Limits. * Paul Talbot - Producer on the Mysterious Island television series. * Paul Tutrone - Comic book assistant editor for Marvel Comics. * Paul W.S. Anderson - Director of Event Horizon and Alien vs. Predator. * Paul Wendkos - Director on episodes of The Invaders. * Paul Zastupnevich - Production assistant and costume designer on The Time Tunnel, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * Paul Ziller - Director on Android Apocalypse and Swarmed. Others * Andrew Paul - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. Miscellaneous * Paul - A 2011 comedy film directed by Greg Mottola.